Children of Wickedness
by LovelessKiara
Summary: Incluso en los corazones más puros hay una sombra acechante de oscuridad... [Siete pecados capitales]
1. Soberbia

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney y a Nomura, que poco a poco, después de 5 años me vuelve a caer bien :3"

Hi, bitches, me ha dado por escribir sobre KH otra vez. El otro día estuve viendo _'Seven'_ y, al haberme criado entre una familia superreligiosa pues me ha parecido un tema muy trillado… así que me decidí a escribir esto: 7 drabbles para los 7 pecados capitales.

Vamos con el primer pecado (el orgullo)… espero haber acertado con mi elección… personalmente creo que sí, pero… meh.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Soberbia.

"_Soberbia: creencia excesiva en las propias capacidades que interfiere con el reconocimiento de la persona de la gracia de Dios. Es también el pecado del cual surgen todos los demás."_

Kairi nunca pensó que fuera hermosa. Desde que llegó a Islas del Destino, cuando era apenas una niña, vivió con la idea de que era la mejor amiga de Sora y de Riku. Sólo eso, una amiga. Vivió con la idea de que nunca sería otra cosa, de que nunca la verían como a otra chica. Sólo una amiga.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando cumplió catorce años.

Cuando su hogar desapareció en la oscuridad y su corazón se separó de su cuerpo, sumiéndose así en un profundo sueño. Y sus _amigos_ lo dieron todo, cada uno a su manera, para ayudarla. Casi murieron por ella.

Y eso le gustó. Era mezquino, horrible y cruel, pero le gustó. Si es que, en el fondo siempre lo había sabido: era atractiva. El objeto de deseo de sus encantadores chicos. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Había conquistado los corazones de, no sólo uno, sino de dos hombres. De sus mejores amigos. Con el poder de su belleza, de su encanto natural, había logrado que Riku y Sora se pelearan por ella hasta un nivel peligroso y oscuro.

Kairi permitió que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos. Se acostumbró a maquillarse, a ponerse ropa provocativa y a flirtear con los chicos. Cada mirada teñida de celos por parte de alguno de ellos era como una droga para la pelirroja. Hacía que aumentara su ego, y su necesidad de hacerse notar crecía con él.

Era bella, y usaría belleza como un arma incluso contra aquellos que más le importaban. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin sentirse amada, y por fin iba a recibir su deseada apreciación.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Humm… no me siento especialmente orgullosa de éste, así que trataré de mejorar los próximos. De todos modos, la soberbia y el orgullo no son algo con lo que me sienta especialmente identificada… yo soy más de "pasar desapercibida" xD

Trataré de subir el próximo dentro de un par de días… ¿cuál queréis que sea? Si es la lujuria, olvidaos por completo, porque lo dejaré para el final xD

¿R&R?


	2. Ira

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece…"

Segundo capítulo, segundo pecado. El tema de hoy es la ira, y tengo que decir que me identifico un poco bastante con este. Situado en KH II. Gracias por leer y por el feedback.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Ira. 

"_Ira: sentimientos inapropiados de odio y rabia. Impaciencia con la ley, o en busca de venganza fuera de la justicia. Deseo de hacer el mal y/o de dañar a otros."_

Controlar el fuego no era algo que cualquiera pudiese hacer, y Axel lo sabía. El equilibrio que mantenía desde hacía una década con sus poderes de Incorpóreo tendía a tambalearse hacía el lado salvaje y destructivo cuando se enfadaba o se disgustaba, algo que le parecía irónico teniendo en cuenta su falta de corazón.

No era la primera vez que provocaba incendios accidentalmente. En el castillo, en los primeros días de su nueva vida. Contra Saïx, cuando éste le dio la espalda. Contra Roxas, cuando perdió la memoria y luego volvió a recordarle.

Pero aquella sería la última.

Axel lo supo cuando notó que estaba desapareciendo, ahí, en mitad de dos mundos, en la nada más absoluta. Nuevamente, qué ironía. La fuerza de su poder había significado su muerte, su sacrificio para salvar a alguien que le importaba, aunque en aquellos momentos estaba demasiado cegado por la ira como para darse cuenta.

No sufrió. No se arrepintió nunca de sus actos, y como consecuencia, jamás volvió a ver la luz en la oscuridad.

* * *

Elegí a Axel por su carácter, por su control sobre el fuego y (aunque parezca una tontería) por el color rojo. Todas estas cosas simbolizan la ira, la rabia.

Espero que os haya gustado. El próximo será la **Avaricia. **


	3. Avaricia

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece…"

Pecado nº 3: codicia. En este capítulo, más que hablar de cómo la codicia "seduce" a éste personaje, me he centrado en las consecuencias que este pecado conlleva. Más o menos. Ah, y hay _spoilers_ del Days.

Gracias por leer y por el feedback.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Avaricia.

"_Codicia: es el deseo de riquezas, materiales en su mayoría, haciendo caso omiso de la espiritualidad."_

Presa por los temblores que la sacudían, Xion tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la mesa para no caer.

Quería respuestas. La necesidad de conocer quién era en realidad la había estado atormentando día tras día, noche tras noche, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de descanso. De modo que, cuando escapó, no tenía pensado volver sin conocimientos.

El Castillo del Olvido era una fortaleza de conocimientos para ella. ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué escondía? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué se les prohibía la entrada?

La número XIV lo sabía perfectamente: porque ahí encontraría las respuestas que tanto deseaba.

Y ahora ya las tenía, y se arrepentía enormemente de haberlas encontrado.

Porque, al descubrir por fin el origen de su existencia, Xion supo que tendría que morir.

* * *

El más corto hasta ahora, pero a mí me gustó especialmente.

El próximo será la **Gula** (todos sabemos quien la personifica ;3)


	4. Gula

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece…"

Turno de la Gula.. Todos nos sentimos un poco reflejados en éste, ¿verdad? (Pero el asco que me dio en _'Seven' _es impresionante)

* * *

Capítulo 4: Gula. 

"_Gula: un deseo desordenado de consumir más alimentos de los que uno necesita."_

Daba igual lo que la gente dijera: a Roxas le encantaba comer helado.

Comía todos los días a no ser que le fuera realmente imposible, siempre delante de la puesta de sol de Villa Crepúsculo, con o sin sus amigos. Muchos, como Xigbar o Larxene, se burlaban de él por eso, diciéndole cosas como que "se iba a poner gordo" u otras cosas igual de desagradables.

Pero a él le daba igual.

El intricado detalle de la comida le cautivaba. El color azul claro, el sabor salado y dulce al mismo tiempo, la dulce frialdad del hielo… Era increíblemente difícil para él explicar su deseo por el helado, su eterna hambre.

Simplemente indescriptible.

Tan indescriptible hasta el punto de que había dejado de comer para saciar su hambre o para conseguir energía. Ya sólo comía porque le _gustaba_ comer, en el basto intento de descubrir como podía ése helado ser tan exquisito.

Lentamente, sin darse cuenta, empezó a desfallecer bajo los placeres de la gula.

* * *

No hay mucho que decir. Yo siempre he querido probar un helado de sal marina (?

¡Sólo quedan tres! El próximo será la **Envidia. **Gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y los reviews.


	5. Envidia

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece…"

A éste le puse muchas ganas. No sólo está centrado en uno de mis personajes favoritos _all-time_ sino que también el pecado vive en mí (LOL). Se siente, pero es verdad.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Envidia.

"_Envidia: el deseo enfermizo de las cualidades de los demás, el estado social, las habilidades o la situación entre otros."_

Uno de los crayones se rompió bajo la presión de la mano de Naminé sobre él. El dibujo era imperfecto, horrible e imperfecto. Era sólo otra imagen de los recuerdos de Sora, de los recuerdos sobre _ella_.

Sobre Kairi.

Naminé sabía que Kairi y ella eran la misma persona. Pero eso no le impedía odiarla. Había estado a punto, a punto de hacerse con el corazón del chico, pero Kairi había tenido que aparecer para ocupar su lugar. De nuevo.

Cada vez que se miraba en un espejo, ¿qué veía? _Su_ rostro. _Su _figura. Ella era Kairi, no podía evitar parecerse a ella físicamente, pero el interior era completamente distinto. Naminé estaba vacía, manca de corazón. Kairi no. Naminé no gustaba a la gente. Kairi sí. Sora no estaba enamorado de Naminé. ¡De Kairi sí!

Tan triste era, tan desgraciada se sentía, que Naminé rompió el papel con un grito de dolor.

No importaba desde qué ángulo mirara, desde qué punto de vista observara. Kairi era un millar de veces mejor que ella. Las cosas se… se _iluminaban_ a su alrededor, mientras que la rubia sólo era capaz de oscurecerlo todo con sus deprimentes pensamientos.

Naminé juró entonces que, de algún modo, pactando con el diablo o lo que fuese, conseguiría arrebatarle a Kairi todo lo que poseía. Y, una vez lo tuviera, lo rompería en mil pedazos como si se tratara de un cristal.

Algún día lo conseguiría.

Juró por su inexistencia que lo conseguiría.

* * *

Una especie de continuación al de Kairi, la Soberbia. Espero que os haya gustado :3 Dos capítulos para el final, y el siguiente será la **Pereza**.

A estas alturas, ya se ve a venir quienes representarán los dos últimos pecados, ¿no?


	6. Pereza

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece…"

Penúltimo capítulo, para la pereza. Había pensado en ponerla en primer lugar pero… no sé. Es igual. Allá va la pereza, con un pequeño _spin-off _de la trama de KH I.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Pereza.

"_Pereza: evasión casi total de trabajo físico y espiritual."_

Su lema era: no hacer nada en absoluto a no ser que fuese necesario.

Y Sora era feliz con él. Cómo no, a todo el mundo le gustaba relajarse, y más en un lugar como las Islas del Destino. Sol, playa, brisa marina… nada más pensar en ello, se le cerraban los ojos y se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios.

Podía estar así toda su vida. Jugando… divirtiéndose… sin hacer nada en absoluto.

Recordó que Kairi le había pedido recoger los materiales para la balsa, y Sora emitió un quejido. ¿Qué importaba la condenada balsa? Tenían tiempo, al menos para otra siesta al solecito. Él no era vago, sólo quería descansar un poco. ¡Kairi sí que era la vaga! ¡Ella no hacía nada!

Se engañaba a sí mismo.

Qué importaba.

Ya se ocuparía de sus problemas más tarde, una vez estuviera más descansado. Así que, feliz, el chico cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y se sumió en un relajante sueño del que nadie se molestó en despertarlo, pues sabían que era inútil por completo.

Quizás, si a Sora no le hubiese gustado tanto dormir, se habría salvado.

Quizás, si se hubiese levantado de la arena y hubiese hecho caso a Kairi, habría tenido alguna oportunidad.

Pero no la tuvo.

Aquella misma noche, mientras Sora dormía tan plácidamente, las Islas del Destino se perdieron en la oscuridad. Una oscuridad de la que ya nunca más nadie iba a despertar.

* * *

Creo que es el más _dark_ que he escrito xD Estuve dudando entre si poner a Demyx o a Sora para la pereza, pero me decanté por el pelopincho al ser el protagonista~

Ahora escribo el último capítulo… la **Lujuria**.


	7. Lujuria

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece…"

¡La lujuria! No va a ser lemmon, ni siquiera lime, así que lo siento/tranquilos. De nuevo, basado en KH I (estoy segura de que fue una escena eliminada, ¡estoy segura!)

* * *

Capítulo 7: Lujuria.

"_Lujuria: un deseo desordenado de los placeres del cuerpo."_

El balanceo del barco había dejado de resultarle molesto hacía largo rato. En lo único que se fijaba era en _ella. _

Kairi estaba allí, delante suyo. Estaba y no estaba al mismo tiempo. Era Kairi, su cuerpo o lo que una vez fue de él; pero su corazón, su esencia y su voluntad habían desaparecido. Era ahora un muñeco sin vida.

Pero eso a Riku no parecía importarle demasiado. Kairi estaba físicamente ahí, y eso le bastaba. El chico había ido mucho más allá de la etapa del enamoramiento adolescente.

Él _adoraba_ por completo a la joven. Ansiaba sentirla, tocarla, acariciarla. Que ella le correspondiera. Lo deseaba cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo… lo deseaba tan desesperadamente que era capaz de sentir como su cordura se alejaba de él.

Kairi era para Riku el aire que respiraba, la comida que probaba, el agua que bebía. Sin ella, no podía sobrevivir. Sin su cuerpo, no era nadie más que una marioneta de las sombras.

Aquel momento era uno de los peores. Estaba solo. Con ella y con su cuerpo, y él la anhelaba con una intensidad desmesurada. Su ansia era cada vez más difícil de controlar, más irresistible y seductora era la llamada de la oscuridad y del pecado. ¿Debía..?

No sabía si debía o no, pero Riku había tomado una decisión.

Cerró la puerta con llave. Ya nadie los molestaría.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado~ No pude evitar poner un poco de Riku/Kairi, pero no más del estrictamente necesario que hay en el jugo. Espero que os haya gustado este mini-saga.

Ahora miraré a ver si encuentro la inspiración y me pongo a actualizar mis otras historias. 'Eu(?


End file.
